


A Touch of the Lips

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan can't control himself when he's kissing Danny, even at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of the Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill from Tumblr.

"Danny?"

It takes a moment for Danny to wake up. His head is resting in Ethan’s lap. Everything needs to come back into focus, but, when it does, he sees Ethan looking down and smiling at him.

"Hey, babe. You fell asleep," Ethan says.

"Obviously." Danny stretches out, sits up, and looks at the TV. Ethan’s already turned it off, so he turns to look at Ethan. “Can you stay the night?"

"No. I promised Aiden I’d help him with his chemistry homework." He groans, and Danny pouts.

"Fine. Abandon me."

"You know I’d stay if I could…" Ethan presses a kiss to Danny’s forehead, and Danny leans closer. His fingers go to the back of Ethan’s neck, and he tugs him down, pressing a light kiss to his lips. He pulls back, but Ethan tugs him back down before Danny can get too far.

"Ethan, what are you —"

He doesn’t get to ask his question. Ethan tugs them backwards on the couch. Danny topples down on top of Ethan and lets out a squeak. Immediately, one of Ethan’s hands slips to Danny’s waist and runs under his shirt. His fingers run up his side and to his back, his nails clawing in.

"Ethan, my p - parents. They’re upstairs."

"Then, be quiet," Ethan replies before pressing kisses down Danny’s neck. He smirks before sucking at the skin there. His teeth graze against it, and he bites down. Danny shudders and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound.

"You said you needed to go," Danny argues, glancing upwards. The last thing he needs is his parents walking down on them.

"Five more minutes." Ethan’s eager, and his hand slips to Danny’s stomach. Then, lower —

This time, Danny can’t help the moan that leaves his lips. He expects Ethan to stop or, at least, pause, but he keeps on going, his palm pressing down on the bulge in Danny’s pants.

Danny hears a creaking sound and sits up, but Ethan just whimpers, reaching out for him.

"Ethan!" he hisses, under his breath. Without another word, he moves to the armchair and fixes his shirt. The sound of footsteps let him know that his parents heard  _something_.

"You okay?" Danny’s mother peeks her head into the room.

"Totally fine. Ethan was actually just going." His mother casts them one final glance before turning around.

"Night, kids."

As soon as she’s disappeared, Danny glares at Ethan. “You can’t just — do that!"

Ethan huffs. “But Danny…"

"No, you’re leaving. I’m not having sex with my parents right there."

— — —

"You two kids be safe." Aiden waggles his eyebrows at them before shutting the door and leaving.

"How long is he going to be gone for?" Danny asks, glancing at the front door.

"A few hours."

"I suppose we can —" Ethan knows where the sentence is headed and doesn’t let Danny finish. He pushes Danny up against the wall and bites at his lower lip.

"My room. Now," he says when he pulls back.

The only thing Danny can do is give him a bewildered look. Ethan turns around, already on the fourth step, and whimpers. “What?"

"You’ve been awfully… hands-on lately. You okay?"

"You expect me to date you and not be hands on?"

The excuse is enough for Danny. He follows Ethan up and laughs as Ethan stops to pull of Danny’s shirt. He tosses it on the stairs before hooking his arms around Danny’s waist and tugging him up.

As soon as they reach Ethan’s room, he closes the door behind them and drops down to his knees. “Hard already?" he asks, smirking.

"Is that really a question, Eth?" Danny rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through Ethan’s hair. He leans back, using the wall for support he knows he’ll need in a few moments.

Ethan just chuckles as he unbuttons and unzips Danny’s pants. He tugs them down along with Danny’s underwear. For a moment, Ethan just looks up at him. When he looks down at Danny’s cock, Ethan lets out a small moan. Ethan leans down and presses his lips to the inside of Danny’s thighs, sucking at the skin then.

"Are you really going to fucking tease?" Danny growls. His fingers tighten into Ethan’s hair, and he lets out a low hiss as Ethan nips at the skin. He kisses his way up to Danny’s hips, and his tongue runs along Danny’s hipbone. Danny’s hips buck upward, but Ethan expects it, and he presses them back against the wall.

"Patience, babe."

"Like you’ve been patient…" Danny mumbles, but Ethan just grins. When he next sucks at the skin at Danny’s hip, he leaves a deep, purple mark. Danny whimpers and leans his head back against the wall. No sooner does he do this than Ethan wraps his lips around Danny’s cock.

"Fuck!" Danny shudders and bucks up. This time, Ethan’s hand doesn’t stop his hip. Instead, he takes him as deep as he can. Danny looks down, and Ethan’s eyes meet his. He hums before pulling back, his tongue dragging along the underside of Danny’s cock. Danny knows that he isn’t going to last long.

Ethan’s hands cup his balls, and Danny already feels his stomach clench. He runs his nails across Ethan’s scalp and presses Ethan’s head further down. When Ethan pulls back, he swirls his tongue around the head one more time. That’s all it takes.

Danny bites his lower lip as his back arches one last time. His fingers go slack in Ethan’s hair, and he falls limply against the wall. Before he has time to recover, Ethan stands up presses another kiss to his lips.

"My turn."

— — —

"Guess we’re the last ones out," Danny says, grabbing his bag. He looks around the locker room and starts to head out when Ethan grabs his hand.

"So, you’ll never guess what I was thinking…"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Eth? Here? They could have forgotten something! What if they come back? No." It only takes a moment to realize that Ethan doesn’t follow him out of the room.

"Please?"

Danny glances around the room and drops his bag. “You are going to be the death of me, Ethan."

Ten minutes later, when their clothes are spread across the floor, Danny has to say, he’s glad that Ethan has lube around with him. The bench isn’t exactly comfortable, but it’s the best they can find right now without using the lockers. Ethan’s three fingers deep, and Danny can’t stop squirming.

"You’re suck a  _tease,_ " Danny groans. “Please…"

Ethan laughs and crooks them one last time, and Danny pushes back against them. When Ethan pulls out, he tears the condom wrapper open and slides it onto his cock. He squeezes a little more lube on it and reaches out, steadying himself. He presses in slowly and lets Danny adjust.

Danny breathes deeply and grabs Ethan’s forearm as he relaxes. “Okay, I think I’m good," he says after a moment. Ethan nods and pulls out. He leans down and presses their lips together before thrusting back in. His pace is fast and erratic. The locker room suddenly feels unbearably hot as Danny’s moans and whimpers echo around it. Ethan’s grip is strong and bruising at his hips. Danny clutches him as well, and his head falls back, his eyes closing.

As they keep going, their breathing gets louder and heavier. Danny can always tell how close Ethan is by his pace, and, soon, it becomes apparent that he’s not going to last much longer. Ethan’s hand falls to Danny’s cock, and he roughly strokes it, doing his best to keep in time to each thrust.

When Ethan comes, his hips still, and he stays buried deep in Danny. Danny. Danny comes a minute afterward, and Ethan pulls out. He tosses the condom in the waste basked and moves over to Danny, falling on top of him.

Danny lets out a groan as he’s crushed, but he still wraps his arms around Ethan. He presses a kiss to Ethan’s nose. They lay there for another minute before something dawns upon Danny.

"Wait, aren’t there cameras in here?"


End file.
